Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with conversion of relatively heavy hydrocarbon streams to produce lower molecular weight materials from a portion or all of the charge. In a very broad sense of the term, such processes involve a "cracking" reaction in the sense that hydrocarbon or substituted hydrocarbon molecules are converted to reaction product of lower molecular weight.